Frustration
by Morgan-Kaze-Tsukai
Summary: Oh, God, she was so frustrating, and oh, God, so was he. Lories drabbles
1. Loke

**Hellooo. I know I just updated Dear Nobody, but think of this as a little bonus round. My Lories feels have been off the charts lately, and I just had to write something about them. So here's a little drabble about what goes on in Loke's mind. I may add a bit more later, or just write entirely different one shots. I dunno. I've got an idea forming about how he had her call him big brother (she said that at Tenrou right? Or was that Virgo? I don't even know anymore but anyway stay on the look out for pervert 'big brother' Loke) hehehehHEHEH PERVERTS ASSEMBLE WOO **

Oh, God, it wasn't fair.

Nothing about it was fair. At all. Not even the slightest bit.

He could win the heart of any girl he desired; after all, he _was_ attractive as hell. Not that he was cocky about it or anything. He was experienced; suave, cunning, and, of course, good looking. It was a recipe for lady killer. Everything about him just _screamed_ "Hook up with me, hook up with me!". He practically radiated sex, and he (and everyone else around him) definitely knew it.

He could win the heart of any girl he desired. Except for her.

There was just that one girl, always nagging at the back of his mind. Through countless dead end dates and one night stands, all he saw was her face. He'd be damned if he hadn't even moaned her name a few times. She was constantly on his thoughts. They saw each other every day, talked on a regular basis… but still, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough for him. He didn't want her as a friend. She was so much more special to him than that.

She was just flat out adorable through and through. An ever present blush, a quiet voice, a tiny frame… she was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and, oh, did he want her. More than he had ever wanted anything in this world. He would've traded every affair he'd ever had for a single night with her, for even a chance to just hold her hand. But he couldn't, and that frustrated him even more.

She was so kind and sweet, if a bit naive. But that was okay; he was just obsessed with that part of her as any other. The only flaw of this was her obliviousness. Never in a million years would she understand a single one of his advances, as frequent as they were. If he brought her roses, she'd apologize. If he kissed her on the cheek, she'd apologize. If he put his arm around her, she'd apologize. Basically, she'd apologize for anything and everything. And that was super cute and adorable, but frustrating, to say the least, when she was too worried about offending him to realize that he was just trying to win her over.

Still, he tried and tried and tried. Each attempt, though, served only to double his agitation. Why? Why wasn't she falling for him? He used tried and true methods, methods that hadn't failed him once in all of his womanizing career. But still, she would just smile sweetly at him. How could she be so oblivious that she didn't know he was madly in love with her?

And, of course, he was too proud to just come out and admit it to her. Little crushes, he had no problem owning up to. In the end, those were mainly just excuses to get into some girl's pants. But actually being in _love_? No way in hell could he own up to that. It was to be expected, though. It was the nature of the lion to be proud, and he was no exception.

But, oh, was it so frustrating!

Every day of his life, she was there. They practically _lived_ together. They worked together, and spent even their free time together. They were around each other nearly nonstop, and oh, it just killed him. Every second spent not holding her seemed wasted to him. The others could tell. They all saw what pain he was in, and what lengths he was going to. In fact, it earned him quite a bit of harassment. Every day they would see him trying his luck once again, and every day, they would see him be unknowingly rejected. They tried to break the news to her, to make it less painful on the lion. But it was of no use. The concept of someone being in love with her just could not get through her head.

And so he kept trying. Honestly, what else was there to do? The thought of giving up crossed his mind many times, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't. There was no way. She was his drug, and he absolutely could not quit. He was hooked, and there was no going back from how far he was.

"Leo!"

He turned lazily around, too frustrated to want to speak with anyone at the current point in time. Upon seeing who it was that had called his name, however, his ears perked up, and he flashed his greatest smile.

"Hello, Aries."

And the game began again.

**Teehee I love them. Anyway favorite, review, all that jazz. I lub choooo**


	2. Aries

**Yooo. So I know I said it was just a short little drabble. But after reading the reviews I got, I didn't have a choice but to add a lil more to it. Let me just tell y'all, your reviews literally made my day. I've been having a kinda shitty time lately (just found out today that my puppy has parvo. Not exactly a happy time) and you guys made me smile. Like, this is what I write for. This is literally the reason I write. You guys are so great and you just made my damn life, so here's a little parallel drabble, this time from Aries' point of view. I know it's very repetitive of the first, but I was trying to keep it as close to Loke's as I could. **

Oh, God, it wasn't fair.

Nothing about it was fair. At all. Not even the slightest bit.

She was nervous around everyone, and I mean _everyone_. She couldn't make it through a sentence without stuttering, not a conversation without apologizing. She was sheepish; she quite lived up to her role as the ram. She was absolutely precious, her innocence almost giving her the air of a child. She was the very definition of sweet, and though she may not have known it, everyone else did.

She was nervous around everyone. Especially him.

That one boy was on her mind constantly, eternally flitting around her thoughts like a lost little butterfly. She spoke with many, many people. She liked to think herself an agreeable girl, a girl with many friends. But no matter who she spoke to, she wished it was him. She apologized so frequently, and no one ever could place why. But she knew. She knew that it was because while they were trying to converse with her, she was just wishing they were him. She talked to many people, including him. In fact, they spoke regularly. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough for her. She didn't want him as a friend. He was so much more special to her than that.

He was just flat out perfect through and through. An ever present smirk, a boisterous personality, a frame that towered over her own… he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. He was everything she wanted to be, and, oh, did she want him. More than she had ever wanted anything in the world. She would've traded every day she had lived for one with him, for even one minute with him. But she couldn't, and that frustrated her even more.

He was so brave and outgoing, if a bit cocky. But that was okay; she was just as in love with that part of him as any other. He hadn't a flaw; all that stood in her way was her own shyness. Never in a million years would she be able to work up enough confidence to admit to her love for him. If he brought her flowers, she'd apologize. If he kissed her on the cheek, she'd apologize. If he put his arm around her, she'd apologize. Basically, she'd apologize to anything and everything. She knew he didn't mind, but it was frustrating, to say the least, that she couldn't say what she really wanted to.

Still, he tried and tried and tried. Each attempt, though, served only to double her agitation. Why? Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? She knew it was almost positive that he felt the same way. She may have been naive, but she was by no means an idiot. But still, no words would come out. Only a smile. How could she be such an idiot that she couldn't just say three simple words?

But try and try as she might, she could not get the words to come out. She had known him for as long as she lived, but not once had she been able to say anything remotely close to what she felt. She couldn't even bring herself to tell the others. It was expected, though. It was the nature of the ram to be sheepish, and she was no exception.

But, oh, it was so frustrating!

Every day of her life, he was there. They practically _lived _together. They worked together, and spent even their free time together. They were around each other nearly nonstop, and oh, it just killed her. Every second not spent holding his hand seemed wasted to her. But the others couldn't tell. They only saw her sheepishness, her embarrassed reactions to every word he uttered to her. In fact, it earned her quite a bit of harassment. Everyday they would see him trying his luck yet again, and she would just smile and nod as always. They tried to break the news to her, to get through to her what the lion apparently couldn't. But little did they know, she knew. The words "I feel the same" just could not find the way through her lips.

And so, she just kept doing what she always did. Honestly, what else was there to do? The thought of giving up crossed her mind many times, but she knew in her heart that she couldn't. There was no way. He was her favorite song, and she absolutely could not turn off the music. She was hooked, and there was no going back from how far she was.

"Leo!"

She worked up her nerve, walking over to the lion to strike up a conversation. She watched him turn around, seemingly irritated, but upon seeing her, his award winning smile was instantly etched upon his face.

"Hello, Aries."

And the game began again.

**Thank you again for being lil angels. You guys are just the greatest and I legitimately love you. Thanks for being rad.**


End file.
